Like Paper from a Fan!
by latinisdead
Summary: Another missing set of scenes during when Gary returns from Hong Kong and needs a place to crash. Miranda allows him to stay until he establishes himself again and he finds something interesting inside a book he stumbles upon. So far, it's set at K rating, I may change it near the end of this fic. It's an AU story as well. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Paper from a Fan!**

He drops his overly sized backpack hitting the ground with a heavy thump as it sinks into the muddy soaked embankment by the iron gates. Another fierce storm looms over the city with dark grey clouds that could burst at any given time typical for the month of November. Gary's shoulders slumps over as he dreads seeing the one person who told him to go in the first place. He found a place to sit on the cold hard ground, he needed a rest before he decided to face the music and see Miranda for the first time since their last meeting which he thought was a final goodbye.

Slowly, the old memory of her being stuck behind the lock gates comes into his vision:

 _"_ _Gary, please get me out of here."_

 _"_ _Miranda I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances." He tries to pry the gate as wide as possible, only she could only budge back behind the gates. Sooner or later she'll pay for this as her sides will bruise. Standing up she shivers from being so cold in the dark night air._

 _"_ _Gary, this isn't working."_

 _"_ _Here!" He unzips his leather coat and hands it to her through the iron rods. "This will help you keep warm."_

 _"_ _Thanks Gary."_

 _He stood there for a few minutes assessing the whole thing, and there was only one way out, up and over the fence. With a finger he points up and she glances to see it._

 _"_ _No, there's got to be another way out." He watches her rattle the gates in a sigh of desperation._

 _"_ _Trust me on this Miranda."_

 _"_ _This is ME we're talking about."_

 _"_ _Got an old hair pin?" he winks at her._

 _"_ _Nope, fresh out." Let's out another long depressing sigh._

 _"_ _Ok, plan B, you'll have to mount this fence, and climb over."_

 _"_ _Mount the fence? GARY!"_

 _"_ _Do you want out of here or not?" He pulls on the gate it only budges a few inches between the fence post and gate. "Look, trust me, will you?"_

 _"_ _Then mounting the fence it is." She mouths the word mounting._

 _"_ _Miranda, you're making worse than what it is, just climb over the top and I'll help you on this side."_

 _"_ _You're right, I'll be sore later." She rubs her sides where they were tender from being trapped between the narrow gaps in the fence and gates._

 _"_ _Ouch, watch it, Miranda." Gary's pulls away in haste from the gate as his fingers were pinched between the bars and her foot, all of her weight was on them._

 _"_ _Sorry." She explained once again. "I'm no good at this climbing thing, Gary!"_

 _"_ _Stop saying you are sorry."_

 _She was heavier than she looked and he helped her over by holding on her hips as she flips the other leg over the top of fence then angles herself down the other side. Only, he lost his footing and his hands slip from under her weight, and they both fall to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of them. "So, sorry." She repeats. They detangle themselves from one another, both ok not really harmed and just a bit bruised. Gary stood first reaching out to help her up onto her feet._

 _She reaches for her shirts to change into, unzips about half way when he pauses her actions. "You're shirts are dirty, you can't change into them. "Keep it. To remember me by." He choked out as he faces the other way hoping to keep his composure she couldn't see how upset he was to say goodbye._

The sky turns the colour of clay; dark swirling clouds hung low in the air. If it wasn't for the chilling rains that woke him, it was the thunderous clap overhead that shot him awake and too his feet. He took a deep breath of salty air, as he felt the spray of the rain against his face as he turns it up to the sky. Checking his watch he only slept for a few minutes before the storm hit the area.

The mobile in his back jeans pocket begins to vibrate and he fishes it out to answer it. "Clive! Mate, tell me the position is still open?"

Clive hesitates to answer, "Oh, Hong Kong, you're serious then?"

"Come on Clive, you owe me a massive favour." He paces now in the rain.

"You know it is, come on, listen, we haven't let the new guy go, Danny –"Crackling was heard, then the line goes dead before he could hear the rest of that sentence.

"Damn it!" He paces a bit trying to fix on a signal but with the rather thick clouds in the way he couldn't connect. At least he had his old job back, but he needed a place to crash while he searches for a new flat. He was hopeful that Clive would allow him to crash on the settee for a few weeks until he got a new flat to rent.

With no time to waste, he picks up his backpack huffs it onto his back and starts to head down the embankment towards the city centre. He'd be back in his restaurant in a few short minutes. His heart beats quicker, as he clips along at a fast pace no more chickening out. Once he arrived at the front door, he pause to place the heavy backpack down and to catch his breath. Then he'd enter it hoping for a big reunion with his best friends.

After everyone had finally spent some time playing with the ball pool and bed, Miranda found a way to kick everyone else out but Gary. The hesitation in his voice was heard as he asked. "I can't crash at Clive's."

At first she almost agreed to it. Three months ago if he suggested a sleep over she wouldn't have thought twice about it, but now, it's strange to find him back home and without a place to live. "Never you mind, you'll stay here, although, you'll have to put up with Stevie's annoyingly good humoured way to wake me up." She indicates tossing a ball at him.

"You really have a thing for ball pools." Gary hops over the back of the settee and settles next to Miranda's left.

"Don't forget the odd jobs." She laughs as he playfully pokes her side.

"Let me guess, you got…

…chucked out." They both laughed together.

"I never liked Sushi in the first place."

"Go back a little bit?"

"I mounted the sushi travellator."

"Dare I ask?"

"Not really, no." he laughs along with her feeling the awkwardness slip away as they grow closer again like he never left in the first place.

He reaches over to his pack and unbuckles one of the side pockets, which had a lot of interesting trinkets and items from Hong Kong. He spreads out on the table, sunglasses, and a folded piece of paper that's had many creases, a guitar pick, his wallet, a few foiled condoms and a rubber band. He fishes though the items until he found a black velvet pouch that conceals something inside of it.

"I have something for you. Open your hand and close your eyes."

She felt the weight of a small soft pouch slide into her open hands. From the weight of it, she knew it was a small object inside. She shook it hearing the metal objects clink as they jingle together creating such an unusual sound almost like coins. She felt the light bag being opened as he tips out the contents into her palm. The cool metals caress her open hands as she finally took a peak to see what he bought her. Three coins were strung together held by a silk red ribbon that clasps in the back creating a small charm bracelet that he clips around her wrist for her to wear.

"They're old coins, with no monetary value, so they create jewelry for tourists to purchase as souvenirs."

"Gary, it's amazing and wonderful. Red means for luck right?" She could feel the coolness of the coins against her soft wrist.

"Yes, and don't ask me what it means, just thought of you when I saw it."

"It was cheap." She shoves him playfully.

"You know me too well." He responds though with a long yawn.

'And I do know when it's time for sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**warnings: this is an AU story, just something I thought up as I re-watched the whole Miranda Series for the 3rd time this week. Thank you for your patients, as I haven't had the time to write any thing lately. This one is complete.**

 **Part 2 And I dream!**

Restlessness kept Gary awake as he flips onto his back with his hands under his neck unable to close his eyes and count sheep. Sitting up in the bed he switches the little light on hoping to not wake Miranda as he could hear her snooze in the other room. At this moment he envied her able to fall asleep so easily at any place any given time. He chuckles lightly recounting their first time together where they hosted a party only to find her past out fully clothed in his bed drooling on his best pillow.

Being on Hong Kong time made him realize it would take him a day or two to straighten his internal clock out. Since sleep eludes him, he thought about finding a good book to read. Gary stood feeling the cool floor beneath his feet which made him hop quickly to reach the bookshelf. He knew she had great tastes in literature as some of them were gifts from him to her throughout their fourteen years of friendship. Finally, a book stood out, with its frayed spine, so he slides it from its location heading back to the lie out.

Before he does though, a few loose things flutters to the ground, he picks it up thinking at first it was a pages from the book, but at closer inspection he realizes they're a few photos, some note paper folded up nice and neatly. He took a gander at the images, them at Christmas drunk and wearing those silly hats she loved so much. Then the last one was recently of just them dancing at his go away party.

He took a seat on the arm of the lie out holding these items, he knew they were rather private and should have closed them back into the book and hidden it away. Next thing he did was open the folded piece of paper only to discover it was Miranda's excellent penmanship with the odd word scribbled out or added to a speech that was dated three months ago. The note felt red hot in his hands as he read on realizing it was _that_ speech from before his departure. He stood there for what felt like an eternity only realizing that she still had those types of feelings. He did know but now it was drilled deep inside of him.

It was early morning when a noise startles her awake causing her to fall quickly out of her bed. The sound didn't come from outside where the howling winds whip past her bedroom window but from outside her bedroom door. She knew Gary was a light sleeper, and thought that he'd be up rather early due to the conflicting time zone changes.

Now that she was awake her body caught up to her mind and a trip to the washroom would be needed. In case Gary was asleep she slips out of her room silently only to discover his back to her vision reading something in the dark room. With her fluffy slippers on she shuffles up behind him; only the back of his neck tingles feeling her there as he quickly folds the paper back up a little too late.

"You kept all the photos." He found his voice sounds with a bit of concern hoping she understood that he wasn't really snooping about. "And I read your note to me." He then adds quickly, "I knew you wanted to say something more than goodbye that day."

She had hoped he'd never see it but she wasn't upset with him and decides to recite it from memory.

"I'm sorry that I hadn't said I'll miss you. Just if I do, I'd make a fool of myself. Because I'd say I'll miss coming into the restaurant every morning. Not because of the cakes, but they do have the strawberry. But because my heart skips a beat every time I see you. And I miss you because you're the one person I can be myself with and underneath all the fear you're the only person I could consider a relationship with because I love you, and that's why it's best if I don't say anything."

She felt a feathery light touch at the back of her neck as his fingers traces around her jawline then his lips were on hers sending shivers down her spine. She's imagined many passionate kissing scenarios all just fantasy, but this one was real and happening now, so perfect.

"Gary, are we really – it's finally happening?" She starts to fidget nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"I know, I wanted to, since we met." He stood back a bit allowing both to have a whisper of breathing space. Yet, it didn't last long, as he felt his lips in cased in hers open mouthed and tongues intertwined together their teeth nipping and biting one another lips as the heat grew between them.

They only break the seal when they needed air, then resuming their kissing his body shifts a bit to take her weight in as she leans in against his thigh this sends signals to his groin only to caught a rather notable erection. She doesn't shy away from it before he left she would have made a big deal out of it, but now, as they are holding one another softly she kept rather calm about it all.

"I haven't had a relationship in three years." Why did she mention that, who knows but clearly she needed to remind him of it.

He remembers all too well how he went to protect her from Sean. It wasn't an easy break up as she took it rather hard knowing the guy wasn't honest with her from the beginning and they all warned her to steer clear of him. The hours of her crying on his settee with him cradling her until she fell asleep in his arms, made their bond grow stronger. He kisses the top of her head, "I'm here now, not to worry about that."

She mind reads which sends a shiver down her spine, just remembering Sean made her feel uneasy. He cradles her tightly hoping to help push that old memory far from this moment they're having now. She falls back into his arms allowing him to ease that old feel away; as he does she could feel a hand slip just under her top barely brushing her silky warm skin.

Those words, "I'm here now." Ring truthfully in her ears. She's wanted to hear him say that for years. She pulls back a little bit, to see his face, all she saw was a soft genuine grin pasted on it. Their swollen lips find one another again kissing with such urgency, but his pulls away leaving wet trails down her neck as his hand slides further up the shirt stroking just under a breast, letting a slight guttural sound deep from her throat.

"You're wearing too much." His voice deepens and becomes thick with want.

Normally, she would have found an excuse to pull away or even buckle at the notion of having intercourse, but this was Gary, and she wanted him more than ice cream.

And with courage she whispers "Then remove it."

With two hands he slips the shirt up over her head in one single swoop and throws it to the floor. She is a vision of beauty, he's come close a few times seeing her clad in a lacy bra but now seeing her breasts fully nude, he really did admire her curves even more. He was pulled in by her hands, with hers on top of his cupping a full breast; his lips suckle a nipple, tugging ever so gently with his teeth this stirs a feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach. His fingers hook onto the PJ bottoms and sweep them down as she kicks free from them as they land in a heap on the floor leaving her in just her white cotton pants.

"I want to take you to bed."

"Or here." She indicates with a flick of her head, "This is less distracting."

"Oh?" He was about to ask her, but she distracts him with her hands on his waist band of his shorts, she doesn't take his shorts off, but her hand slips in further feeling his growing erection between her fingers as she strokes him a few times. "Miranda..."

Her lips found his cutting him off mid-sentence not allowing him to continue that very thought and their tongues tangle up once again while she cups him in her hand still stroking softly and then pulls him out of his shorts as she knelt down to tease him with her tongue, then blows on him as he squeezed his eyes tightly, if she continues this act, he'll be done before he knew it.

He tugs at her shoulders to lift her back up. "I want to last a bit."

"But I thought…" she follows him to the bed and climbs on it but hesitates for a few seconds.

"We can stop if you're not ready." He would although, it would take every fiber of his being to settle himself back down as his felt his heart race hard against his chest. She was nearly nude in his bed.

She does push that fear aside being with him was all she's ever dreamed of and now, here they are legs and feet intertwined with one another and she became distracted once again with his lips leaving wet trails down her neck to her breasts, with one hand he explores a breast as his lips finds a tickle spot and she giggles, "Gary, please not there." He knew she was rather ticklish, and does it again just to annoy her a bit. Traveling a bit further down as he pauses at her naval, his tongue circling around it then blowing cool air onto her exposed skin. "How about here?"

His fingers dig a bit into her hips as she lifts them so he can pull her pants free of her body as they land on the ground.

Before he climbs on top of her he pulls his shirt free of his body flexing his muscles a bit hoping for a reaction.

She whistles keeping her eyes on him the whole time as she watches the next garment being thrown in a heap on the floor. She wishes to touch him but he bends back just enough to tease just the finger tips before he realizes how strong she really was and found himself on top of her as their lips connect once again.

"I want you now."

"Like this?"

They met in the middle her bucking her hips towards him as he enters her fast and hard. How they've dreamt of this moment more times than they realized. He could feel her tense up around him which made him thrust deeper inside of her, stroke after stroke, nearly pulling out each time then sliding back inside as she holds on a bit tighter than before.

"Fuck, Miranda." Was all he could utter as he angles her up a bit pulling her up a bit aiming higher to hit her sensitive areas with many short pants with a guttural sound thick in her throat begging him to push a bit harder as she holds on to him feeling so close to the edge.

He couldn't hold out any longer, and she felt him spasm with fast hot bursts, he grunts a bit against her ear. "You're fucking incredible."

His arms felt like jelly and he collapses against her sweaty body both breathing together until they felt ready to peel themselves apart from each other. It took them a minute or two to realize that they had in fact slept with one another.

She pushes him off fully, "Oi, you're so hot." He snorts into his pillow as he obeys her playful shove off of her and finds his side of the bed, then smiles at her noticing how beetroot red her face was.

"You're ok?" he asks after a few more minutes allowing his mind catch up to his body breathing easier now.

"Wonderful." She never stops touching his body; a finger traces his chest hair then with a little pinch she rolls his nipple between her finger and thumb not wanting to be separated just yet from that wonderful experience.

"I think I can sleep now." He laughs.

"Me too."

With that he kisses the top of her head with a series of kisses that lands on her lips then pulls her in tighter holding her like this was a dream come true.

"Time for sleep then." He pulls away to flick the light off only to hear her whimper that they're not touching at all. He loved this kind of neediness and feeling her tug him back to her as fast as he pulls away.

"Gary, my life was so empty without you here. "

"I'm home."

Their hands intertwine as sleep wins them over for the rest of the night.

The End!


End file.
